Dark Love
by Gray Maka
Summary: Shima and Rin have a tight knit frienship, but the rest of their classmates don't like the demon and his new partner, so bullying escalates to attempted rape. Mephisto and Amaimon happen to save the day. Warning: lots of Shima abuse, maybe some mpreg in the future chapters and overall crazy demons making crazy things happen. Summary sucks? Well read the story to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

DARK LOVE

**Summary**: This fanfiction is going to be a multi-chapter about the developing relationship between an abused Shima Renzou and the demon Amaimon. Shima and Rin have a tight knit friendship but the rest of their classmates despise them. The rating may change over time as the relationship evolves.

Curently the only thing I could think about is the green demon himself, Amaimon. I'm watching Okumura-sensei explain something about the healing properties of a plant, or maybe a rock, wait wasn't it an animal of sorts. I truly couldn't care less what he was talking about, all I could think of was the candy loving demon. Ever since the fight in the Mephy Land amusement park when I accidently caught a glimpse of the him, I felt like my heart would melt everytime I thought of him, but after the fight in the Chuchi forest, I knew I fell in love with him. I was a hopeless love and not to mention a very dangerous one. It could get me arrested by the Vatican Church or worse, executed, by burning on a stake, most probably. But I simply cannot stop loving him and it hurts terribly that he never notices me, eventhough I'm close to Rin. I know I'm stupid for only thinking that he would notice me, lest care for me, mostly because I'm just a weak and pathetic human, compared to him, who is a demon. A strong one, the seventh men of power in Gehenna, who is some centuries old already. Back then in the Chuchi forest, he looked so handsome with that feral grin on his lips and that mischievous glint in his eyes, but I was foolish when I thought he won't notice me if I spoke. The hit which launched me into a tree nearby, woke me up to reality. A demon was not something you would want to anger. But that was in the past and now Amaimon pays Rin visits, of course they fight like cat and dog but at least they are civil. And of course he completely forgot I existed, now I'm glad or rather proud of the fact that he was focused on me for a few seconds, even if those seconds earned me a few broken ribs. I would gladly return to those times, even if it means getting hurt as a result.

The bell rings and just like each and every day Okumura-sensei leaves us with a ton of homework to do until tomorrow. I guess I'll just ask Konekomaru to let me copy his. I've been doing that lately, but he lets me, even if he looks worried. I know he talked with Bon about something the day I first asked him for a homework because ever since Bon looked at me like I was some kind of disease. Could it be because I choose to spend time with Rin rather than him ? Bon still hasn't gotten over his hate towards Rin-kun, but I consider that foolish. You can't just hate someone because of his father's sins. Rin is completely innocent, but the rest of the kids in cram school don't understand this. They don't speak to Rin and I noticed that now they choose to ignore me as well. I couldn't care less about the others, but such feelings of hate and despise coming from Bon and Konekomaru are something I can't ignore. It hurts so bad but I will not abandon my friendship with Rin because of other persons foolish beliefs. Even Shiemi-san, who at first I thought was an honest girl, disconsiders Rin and ignores him in favor of his human twin brother Yukio-san. I heard her talking to Izumo-san and telling her she acts all lovely to Rin just to get Yukio jealous, otherwise she wouldn't go in a 5 foot radius around the demon spawn. It's just not fair that everybody treats Rin like that, I just don't understand how some people can be that selfish and ignorant. In the meantime I will strengthen my friendship to Rin and to hell with the others.

Apparently fate is cruel to me, but I don't care, I will still put up a fight. I won't die here, even if people like Bon would dance in happiness that I'm gone, that another demon loving fool is gone. Even with the rain of punches and kicks that falls on me in this horrid alley in Academy City. I know this is not a simple mugging, if it were they would have been simply shoving me up a wall and taking my wallet, with all the money my brothers send monthly. No this is something else, something probably planned by my dear cram school classmates as payback for hanging out with Rin . I don't fight back, partially because I know they will have enough and leave and because I simply had no more energy left. I've been the victim of muggings for the last few months so I had only spare change to buy food. I can't ask my brothers back in Kyoto for more money without telling them I've been bullied, but also because they barely have enough money to run the temple lest they sent me more. That's why I only ate once every two days for the last month, you could see I lost weight going from 63 kg to 48 kg, because I was so skinny I also had no energy, even waking up in the morning was difficult and lately painfull, because my legs couldn't hold me up properly anymore. The hits they gave me hurt even more now that I'm so weak, but I don't protest until I felt them ripping my pants off. Then I realized what they had planned and I started screaming, hopefully somebody will help me. Fat chance with my luck so I started struggling and kicking out with my legs, until one of them caught my legs in a vice grip and punched me in the stomach. I felt like vomiting and I did between sobs and yells. It was then that I realized I was crying, but my attackers didn't care. One of them shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth, but somebody walked down the alley that very moment and the attackers turned around. I took the offered chance and I screamed as loud as I could and looked towards the person who entered the alley, it wasn't just one, there were two of them, but I could see only the faint outline of the second. Seeing the face of the first one to enter the dingy alley was enough to bring some relief to me. It was the principal of the academy, Sir Faust, or rather Mephisto as Rin usually calls him.

Amaimon POV

Murder was the only thing I could read on my brother's face. All his rage was directed at the six persons holding down one of my brothers' students. I recognized him as the one who so kindly called me 'broccoli head' during my fight with Rin. He is also the one usually hanging around my dear half-brother. A few minutes ago, when me and my brother decided to take a walk through the Academy late at night, we heard a scream pierce the night air. Brother had a worried look on his face and immediately started walking at a brisk pace towards the origin of the anguished cry. I followed wondering why does brother care so much for humans this weak, this pathetic. Brother started growling and counting in german until he summoned one of his familiars and imprisoned the six guys in a clock that returned to Gehenna when my brother finished the summon. I guess one could consider them as good as dead by now. Brother orders me to go pick up the strange pink haired person on the ground, who fainted. At first I didn't want to go, but one look from brother made me instantly obey. He gets really scary when his students are in danger. I pick up the human and I am left wondering if it's normal for them to be this light. Brother opens a door towards his office and we step through. I place the human on the couch and let brother inspect him. He looks worried, furious and confused. The last emotion I saw on my brother's face makes me even more confused than him so I ask:

"What is wrong with the human, brother ?"

"Beside the four cracked ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle, it's odd seeing him so emaciated. It is not normal, but Rin did warn me something was wrong with Shima-kun."

I simply nodded. Now I had a name to put next to the face of this pathetic human. But since brother seems worried I try to wake up the human. He opens his eyes and I vaguely notice the rich caramel brown color . Then he screeches right in my face, and I had to force myself to keep up a straight face, without yelling back in response. What's gotten this human so scared ? He's starting to realize where he is and suddenly gets all red in the face. I'm starting to wonder, is this human defective in the head ? He is looking away on the side then back at me then he gets even redder if possible. Heck even his ears are red and if I were to check I could swear the redness extended down his neck to his chest. He mumbles something so low that even my demonic hearing can't pick it up.

" What did you say, human ?"

"Why are you here ?" he answers this time loudly

"Brother saved you, human. I'm keeping an eye on you until he returns. He left to Gehenna after treating your wounds."

"Then I should thank him when he returns. Do you happen to know when that will be ?"

"No idea. I have a question for you, human ?"

"Shima"

"What ?"

"My name is Shima Renzou."

"I knew your name, but I couldn't care less about it. You are not an important being to me so I don't value to know your name. Now answer me, why did you not fight the other humans ?"

"I couldn't." he whispered back to me. I wonder what's wrong with him now, he is not looking me in the eyes anymore. I'm getting pissed with his strangeness.

"You are pathetic, human. You, like the others preach about exterminating demons, but you cannot fight back when your own kind attack you."

"If I fought back I would only prove them right. Rin doesn't deserve that treatment, so I'll take his share of pain." the human suddenly yelled looking me in the eyes. I notice there were tears in his eyes and I am wondering how is Rin involved in this and what share of pain is this pathetic being speaking off. He talked as if he was protecting my younger half-brother.

"Explain!" I order him as I grip his chin in my hand. He looks frightened but then again it's a looks fitting for a human.

"They hurt Rin by ignoring him and pulling pranks on him. I get my fare share of those since I'm the only one who talks to Rin, but I couldn't stand it so I confronted them. I told them Rin's innocent, but they said that they don't think a monster born with the blood of Satan can be innocent. So I asked them to spare Rin and I will get his share of pain as well."

"Who are they ?" I heard my brother's voice drift through the open doorway. It was dangerously low and turning around I could see his hands were stained by blood. I feel fear flowing through my veins, brother never dirties his hands unless absolutely necessary in a dire situation. I could only presume he went to Gehanna to kill this human's attackers, but the fact that he did it himself proves this human has some worth. His confession made me interested in who wants to harm Rin. I may not show it to the outside world but I care about my young half-brother and this human proved that he protected him, earning some gratitude points. Now that I look closer at him I can see a passionate flame dancing in those caramel eyes. This human, Shima was it ? He is starting to become more and more interesting by the minute.

"It… it was…they are my classmates: Bon, Konekomaru and Izumo-san. I doubt Takara- kun was involved, he usually stays on the side lines and intervenes in our, I mean Rin and my favour, but Moriyama-san is definitely involved in the attacks. She's a very good actor so she doesn't seems like she might hurt a fly, but she's just as bad as the rest of them."

"I see ! So is this bullying that caused the sudden deterioration of your health, especially your weight loss ?"

"Yeah, I had been mugged for the past two months, so I didn't have enough money to pay for food. And I can't just ask my brothers to send more money, they barely sustain themselves and the temple back in Kyoto."

"I understand. How unfortunate!" says brother as he kneels next to the couch to look the human in the eyes. "You protected our brother at the cost of your life and health, so from now on it is us that will protect you. So don't worry anymore!" assured him brother, smiling then hugging him. The human looked shocked then started crying, this getting brother more worried. I wanted to hit him for worrying big brother, but one look from him was enough to make me reluctantly join the hugging two, which made the human cry and sob harder than before.

Shima POV

At this moment I felt a happy man, I could even faint from such a staggering amount of happiness. Amaimon, the man, or rather demon that I love with all my heart is hugging me. I could die at this moment as a happy man, but I still wonder what Mephisto referred to when he said that they will protect me and Rin. What is this guy planning ? I felt my tears come to a stop as my eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a deep slumber, right there in their arms. Oh, how embarrassing !

Amaimon POV

I felt the human relax in my arms and I ignored the sudden thought that I like him sleeping there in my arms, in favour of asking brother what he meant by protecting the two youngsters.

"You'll see Amaimon dear, you'll see !"

Brother's cryptic answer left me wondering and slightly annoyed and afraid for whatever he was planning. The only thing I was certain about is that those classmates of Shima and Rin were not going to have a pleasant future ahead of them, if they had one at all. Only scarcely did I notice I started referring to the human by his given name, but I liked it so I did not let it bother me much. We demons sometimes have quirks that we ourselves do not understand, so I linked this feeling to such a moment and simply left it at that. I had other things to worry about, such as feeding Behemoth, who most likely is on a hunger issued rampage in my room. I better go take care of it before brother notices and gets even more angry.

Mephisto POV

Humans huh ? And they consider themselves better that us demons. Oh, such horrors I will bestow upon those foolish humans. How dare they hurt one that loves and understands us demons. I have not seen such a resolve since Yuri and Shiro. Shima Renzou, huh ? He might just be another one that changes history. I wonder ? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Now then, what curse shall I lay on the foolish humans tonight ?

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Demonic dealings **

_Summary__: In this chapter Amaimon forms of deal with Shima, who sacrifices his purity. Warning : sex and violence ! Everything is in a normal POV._

Pink was all he could see after he opened his eyes. That and violet mixed with white in polka dots that covered every square inch of the room, furniture and all. A single name came in mind, the name of the principal of the school, Mephisto. Judging by the lack of light coming from the windows he could only assume it was nighttime. It meant that he had slept throughout the day. The young pink haired teen was wondering how did he get here or rather where was here. All he could remember was a hug and Amaimon's face before everything faded to black. Shima decided that continuing to laze around in bed was not going to help him realize where he was, so he slowly got up, wincing as he did. His wounds hurt, but he guessed his ribs have been tended to. The pink haired teen stood up, or rather tried to because his twisted ankle did not support his weight and he fell in a heap near the bed. Yet he put out a hand on the nearby wall to support himself and he slowly raised from the ground. His ankle hurt like but he did not utter a sound, he was used to pain by now and he subconsciently repressed his urge to cry out. He knew making a sound or crying out from pain made attackers happy and that meant he would get hurt more. Even if his mind told him that now he was among friends he knew better than to risk it. It already happened with Bon once and he did not want a repeat of that day.

He opened the door and stepped out in what looked to be an endless hallway, with a multitude of doors and no windows whatsoever. Shima clinged to the wall and continued on his way until he reached the nearest door. He decided to open it but he was met with a brick wall. It was the same with the next and the next and so on for another 5 doors. Renzou came to realize that the door will not open unless he had the proper keys for them, but he tried one more door before heading back to the room where he woke up. Fortunately this door opened to a room, a very green room that contained a hobgoblin. Apparently a furious hobgoblin that was now running straight at him. Shima could only yelp before he was sent sprawling to the ground with the weight of the hobgoblin now settled on his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the pain coming from his ribs, but all he could focus on was the fact that said hobgoblin was happily licking his face.

"What…stop it…stop!" yelled Shima trying to pluck off the demon from his face. It was useless but he continued to struggle. Suddenly the demon disappeared so Shima looked up and he saw a smirking Amaimon holding the hobgoblin in his arms.

"What are you doing here ?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you in my room ? You should be in the chambers nii-sama prepared for you."

All Shima could do was stare. He still did not understand why would this demons help someone like him. They said it was because he supported Rin, but was that really true. Was it not a new trap, like the one Bon set him up into.

"Why ?" mumbled quietly Shima, while looking at Amaimon.

"Why what ?" asked the green haired demon as he lowered himself on the ground next to the teen. He was still holding the hobgoblin and was now petting its head as one would do to a cat.

"Why did you save me ?"

"Ask nii-sama for more details. I helped because you are my younger half-brother's only friend. If you died he would get lonely."

"So it's not a trap…it's alright…I can relax" said a trembling Shima that was now looking at the floor. Amaimon was curious while all tension seemed to suddenly leave the pink haired boy's body. He recalled that he was on guard all the time, so why relax now all of the sudden, after he spoke of a trap.

"What trap ?"

"It's nothing." whispered back Shima, but he learned soon enough not to hold information from a curious demon. Amaimon inched closer and grabbed Shima's jaw tightly and lifted him up. Now the pink teen was hanging of the ground, supported only by the demon's strong grip on his jaw. It was hurting like hell but he did not utter a sound.

"I'm asking you again…what trap ?"

Shima just lifted his hands and grabbed Amaimon's arm that was holding him up. He shook his head lightly as to say he will not speak. This only fueled Amaimon's anger so he threw the teen in his room. As Shima collided with the wall, Amaimon stepped into the room and locked the door. He wanted his answers and he was going to get them, even if he had to do some roughing up or maybe if he was lucky enough a torture session or two. Shima did not get up from the floor, he was looking down towards his feet. He knew that looking his attacker in the eye meant more trouble and more pain, but he could not consider Amaimon as bad. To him it did not matter what the green demon did, he could break his body, he could break his soul and his mind and he would still love Amaimon.

Said demon was confused by the lack of a response coming from the person he was now flinging across the room, but the curiosity soon turned into excitement from the submissive state of Shima. The teen was bruised black and blue and had probably reopened the other night's wounds, yet he did not make a sound. For Amaimon it was a show of complete surrender, of submission to his power. He strode across the room and gripped Renzou's neck and lifted him up, then seeing his eyes he froze.

"Why are you looking at me like that ? What does it mean ?"

"I don't hate you…it means…that I…I understand why you need to do this and… I will let you do it."

"Why ?"

"Because I fell in love with you."

The sudden confession made the demon drop the teen to the ground. Shima was looking up to him, his warm caramel colored gaze filled with understanding and an emotion Amaimon couldn't place. Was it love ?…he did not know love for it was not tangible. Love was impossible for a demon, he did not understand love but he wanted to know.

"What is love ? Explain it to me."

"To love a person means to let that person be happy, so strive to make that person accomplish whatever he wishes. It means letting that person go, if it makes it happy, even if it hurts you in return."

"And you love me. So you would do those things for me. Would you let yourself be broken beyond repair for me ?"

" Yes, I would."

"Good, then you will be my new toy. I have a feeling you're more durable than the ones before you."

With these words Amaimon threw Shima in his bed and settled down beside him. In the demon's mind all thoughts were centered around what he could do to his new toy, when suddenly he had a frightening realization. His brother could not find out, because he 'cared' for Rin's friend. His brother not finding out implied Shima not being hurt, too badly anyway. And that limited his choices of fun, lest his brother found out, that meaning pain, lots of pain. Amaimon did not like pain when it was inflicted on him, but he enjoyed it when he inflicted it on others. Not damaging his toys was new to him, but he thought that maybe he could play and let loose on his toy and damage it where it was not visible.

"From now on you are to be my toy. I can request your presence at any time of the day or night and you will respond. Understand ? Also keep this deal a secret from everyone, that including my BROTHER and Rin."

Shima nodded, a little vexed about why did Amaimon put accent on his brother not finding out. He was glad that now he could be useful to the one he loved, it made him happy that he was noticed. Then Amaimon left the bed and brought back the hobgoblin from where he tied its leash. He put the little creature on Shima's face and told him to meet him. Shima was looking weirdly at Amaimon for such a strange request, but obeyed nonetheless. He sat up, put the hobgoblin on his lap, than introduced himself and put out his hand, not really expecting a handshake but being polite anyway. Amaimon then told him the goblin's name was Behemoth and that it was his familiar. Then Behemoth liked his hand and Shima smiled.

"It's good to meet you too. Let's try to get along, 'kay ?"

Amaimon was smirking at his familiar and his toys antics. It made him want to reach out and grab Shima. He did do so, but he had no idea why and the pink haired teen could only stare in disbelief. Why was the Earth King holding him like this, so close to him ? He was practically glued to the demon's side. Shima did not mind the contact, if fact he loved it but it also confused him. Then all started to fit together like puzzle pieces. Amaimon had developed a sudden case of wandering hands. He was rubbing Shima's sides and his arms were squeezing the younger one tighter and tighter to him. The demon let his hands go underneath the teen's shirt and remove it slowly. Shima was lost in the feeling of Amaimon's palms rubbing circles on his skin, it was making him excited and needy. He wanted more, but he knew he could not ask because in their relationship only what the demon wanted mattered. Suddenly Amaimon pushed Shima down on the fluffy mattress and climbed on top of him and started sucking on his neck. When the Earth King was satisfied with the size of the mark he left behind he continued kissing the human's skin and leaving more and more marks, until he reached the pants line. Then he looked up to Shima's face. The young exorcist knew the demon was not looking for permission to continue, he would do it anyway. The hungry look in his eyes spoke volumes of his intension.

"I wish to hear you when we play like this."

The order was followed by the sound of ripping material. Amaimon had lost patience and had ripped his trousers to pieces along with his boxers. He had nothing on that would protect his modesty, but Shima did not mind, in fact he welcomed the act since it was coming from his love. He was willing to give all of himself to Amaimon just like he promised he would. If the demon wished to take him than so be it, he would not oppose. Amaimon's hands parted his legs and he positioned himself between them. Then he released his throbbing ache from its confines and roughly pressed into Shima. The teen moaned from the pain of being penetrated like that. Amaimon did not prepare him, nor did he lube up his own cock. He just thrusted in without a care, but Shima won't complain. He was glad it was happening, the details did not matter. Amaimon started a face pace of ins and outs from his body and Renzou was moaning like crazy.

"Aah…ahhnnn….ahmm…yeah" encouraged him Shima. He was crying out from both pain and pleasure, since by now Amaimon was hitting his prostate with an uncanny precision and judging from the pain, he was most definitely using blood as lubrication. The green haired demon was grunting from time to time, but Shima was moaning and gasping, which made the demon thrust faster.

"Ahhhnn….please…rougher…ahhnn…" begged Shima. Those words made the demon let loose, as he gripped Shima's thighs and lifted him up. Shima put his hands around the demon's neck and clinged to him as Amaimon thrusted upwards into him. Shima's moans and pants came in the rhythm of the thrusts. The pace was getting faster and faster and Shima was starting to lose himself in the pleasure. It was too much for both of them and they came simultaneously, Amaimon with a grunt and Shima with a pleasure filled scream that resonated in the room.

The afterglow left them panting and holding each other. Amaimon roughly pushed Shima off of him and onto the mattress, where he repositioned himself and thrusted in again. Shima moaned wantonly at the feeling of being filled up and stretched out again. He knew demons had stamina, that's one of the main reasons why people fell into sin, because they took demons as lovers. It was truly amazing, such pleasure, Shima was sure no human could give him such pleasure. Now he could only sleep with Amaimon, after finding such pleasure, he knew no other person than the green haired demon could please him and bring him to the edge.

Their fucking lasted well into the hours of the morning, when Shima had finally submitted to the sleep he so much desired by now. He was utterly exhausted from the numerous rounds of sex they had, in which he had surrendered his virginity. After Amaimon became bored with the bed they continued on the walls, then on the floor of the room. It was there that Shima had succumbed to sleep and fell unconscious. Amaimon was not really tired, demons don't get tired from sex, it made them the ideal lovers, but he decided to end the night and dressed Shima in a pair of clean clothes and brought him back into the borrowed room where he should have been. He was slightly worried his brother might have noticed the missing Shima, so he went to Mephisto's office only to find a letter addressed to him. The King of Time had left to Gehenna to report to their father and left Shima in Amaimon's care. Such news were sugar and honey for the candy loving demon, he couldn't be more happier. But he knew he had to be careful otherwise it will come back to bite him in the ass, as humans called it. With that in mind he navigated down the hallways back to Renzou's room and joined the teen in bed. Behemoth jumped as well and settled himself between them. Sleep came fast for both demon and his hobgoblin, but they fell into a peacefull slumber.

_Author note __: So did you like the new chapter. It's going to get better and better from now on. I promise, so just please continue reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Discovered**

_**Summary**__: In this chapter there will be a certain purple big brother demon who will wreak havoc in order to protect. Please read to find out more._

Waking up to find the love of your life next to you was pleasant, Shima decided as soon as he opened his eyes to the sight of Amaimon sleeping next to him. He looks cute, with that small drip of droll at the corner of his mouth. I wonder what is he dreaming of ? Do demons even dream ? Well he probably is, because he keeps mumbling something in his sleep, what is it ? Ah ! He wants candy, well, that's to be expected especially coming from such a sweet tooth as him. It is cute actually, but he would refrain from telling the demon such a thing, lest he gets hurt. He loved Amaimon with all his being, but new that despite the other's actions yesterday, the chance that Amaimon might love him were zero to none. It was normal, but he was glad he got to be Amaimon even if it was just for one night. But then again, didn't the demon say something about a deal yesterday, if that was true Shima was the luckiest person on earth. He did not mind being a toy for the demon as long as kept him close to said demon.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door to his room swung open and Mephisto Pheles himself came in only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as his eyes took in the scene on the bed. The loud noise woke up the tiny hobgoblin that had been sleeping between Amaimon and Shima. The poor creature started whining but froze in a wide eyed stare when he saw the furious glare on the Time King's face. Amaimon continued sleeping oblivious to the fact that his brother was currently thinking of at least a hundred different way of killing him.

"Please don't harm him."

"He hurt you, didn't he ? He will pay for it." said Mephisto when he saw the blood on the sheets and the bruises on his protejeé's body. He was absolutely livid. The child had been hurt enough, he certainly did not need to be touched in such malapropos ways.

"No. I offered myself to him."

The barely audible whisper made him stop dead from advancing towards his brother. He wanted to maim him, but his curiosity was greater, so he asked why.

"Because I love him."

Such a strong conviction, he thought. The look in the young human's eyes was enough to make him back away. That particular look, was something he had not seen since he met Yuri Egin, the woman who charmed her way into Satan's heart. Such strong eyes accompany a strong soul. He need not question the situation any further, but he was getting irritated with his little brother's snores. The buffoon had yet to wake up, even when Shima was lightly shaking him. Such a disgrace, and to think such an ardent willed person loved him. What a fool.

Mephisto made his way to the bed and pulled Amaimon out of it and dropped him on the cold floor. That was enough to wake him up instantly. He turned to look at the bed where Shima was and started glaring.

"Toy, how dare you do this. Don't think that just because I was kind yesterday, I will not break you today. You're nothing more than a toy to me, so you better watch yourself."

Amaimon was watching Shima's unwavering expression, but the fact that the young human gulped audibly while looking up and behind the demon on the floor raised some questions. That and the fact that Behemoth was sweating bullets and trying in vain to hide under the sheets. Curiosity killed the cat, but Amaimon apparently did not know that, for he turned around and all he could see was the face of his beloved Aniue-sama. The expression on that face promised pain and torture beyond belief, so Amaimon started trembling. He realized that he was scared for the first time in his life.

"Amaimon dear, what was what I heard earlier ? You called Renzou-kun a toy, didn't you, Amaimon dear ? Why would you do such a horrible thing, and threaten poor Renzou-kun ?"

The smile on his face and the sweet tone in his brother's voice made him even more afraid. He hoped he would survive whatever his Aniue-sama chose to put him through. It was then that he felt arms wrap around him and saw Shima put himself between him and Aniue. He could feel that the human was willing to put down his life for this, but he did not understand why. Was this the love that Shima seemed to care about so much yesterday ?

"Do not hurt him. I wanted to be close to him, so I became a toy for him. I do not regret it, not one bit. I'm happy being a toy."

The look on his brother's face changed from that barely concealed wrath to a mix of sadness and surprise. Mephisto could not believe his ears, this child kept surprising him with new revealed aspects of his personality. Such strength was something rarely seen in humans. It was quite appealing, but still sad because he knew that Shima accepted the fact that he will never be loved back by Amaimon.

"I wish to speak to my brother. I will not harm him, for now."

Shima was searching for any trace of lie in Mephisto's eyes, but all he could see was sadness and frankness. He could trust this man, so he stepped away from Amaimon, who was still confused about what was going on. Shima watched as Mephisto grabbed the younger demon and started dragging him out of the room. Amaimon was completely unresponsive, the look on his face was frozen there. After they departed, probably to the principal's office, Shima flopped back onto the bed, but was startled when the sheets mewled. He lifted them, only to see Behemoth under them. As soon as the little hobgoblin realized the danger, aka Mephisto left he jumped on Shima and started licking his face. The pink haired boy started laughing and hugging the little demon. They continued playing, but Shima was still wondering what was going to happen to his beloved Amaimon.

Meanwhile Amaimon started waking up from his stupor and realized he was tied to a chair in his brother's office. The look on his face could make even the most hardened men tremble and piss themselves. Mephisto was worthy of his title as second in command in Gehenna, he was the most powerful demon beside Satan-sama. It was terrifying seeing such a person glare at you, knowing you will get punished. Amaimon simply resigned to fate and hoped he would get off relatively whole, with no missing limbs or organs. They were quite hard to regenerate here in Assia, it would put him in bed for a few days at least, if not weeks. And it was all for that toy, that worthless toy which he played with last night. Sure it was a sturdy toy, seeing it did not break yet and it was pretty tight. He remembered the toy saying he was his first, but he did not care too much for that fact.

"Why ?"

"He was strange, Aniue-sama. I was curious."

Amaimon knew that answering truthfully to his brother in such moments was a must. Lying simply meant pain, because Mephisto could not be lied to. He immediately saw through each and every little change in the facts.

"Curiosity does not mean bedding someone, Amaimon. What made you not control yourself ?"

"He was stating strange things, talking about love and emotions. What is love, Aniue-sama ?"

"Love…hmm…it is a strange ailment of sorts. In the course of history it was called both a blessing and a curse, but I personally consider it a disease. In humans at least."

"What do you mean, Aniue-sama ? It cannot be possible that us demons feel such a thing as love, is it ?"

"Of course we do, Amaimon dear, but I call that utter madness. Father himself felt such a thing for Yuri Egin. It was that way that our little brothers appeared."

" Father did ? But what is this love disease ? Is it contagious, Aniue-sama ?"

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not. It depends on the person, but now I honestly hope that you catch it. Some people get cured of this disease and lose their love for a person, some do not for the rest of their lives. Renzou-kun is the type that will love and cherish until his very end, the exact same type as Yuri Egin. But such love for a demon will only bring pain and suffering for the human. I do not want Renzou-kun to suffer, so you will try to care for him, maybe even catch the love bug and fall for him. I will fight with my every bit of strength and all my resources until that happens and Renzou-kun is truly happy. Understand, Amaimon dear ?"

The only thing the green haired demon could do was furiously nod. The kind smile on his older brother's face positively scared him. He knew Mephisto would not hesitate and kill him should he not agree.

The acceptance of the said facts made Mephisto happy. He knew Amaimon will try to play hooky and cheat him, but he will not stand for it, this time. Hurting Shima Renzou was out of question. He will make sure Amaimon got that lesson through his thick skull. Mephisto did not want a repeat of the whole Yuri Egin fiasco, loosing someone of that strength and kindness once was enough.

He released Amaimon from the chair like prison and looked him straight in the eyes. Strangely he noticed Amaimon was not wavering, his gaze steady and his eyes strong. Usually he would avoid looking his older brother in the eyes, but maybe he was finally growing up. It would use him well, to be a little more mature, more calm and refined.

"Amaimon dear, if I see on more scratch on Renzou-kun, I will kill you. Do I made myself clear enough, otouto ?"

"Yes, Aniue-sama."

With that challenge Amaimon departed from the office. None of them knew that this affair would change destinies.

_**Author's note**__: I am sorry for the delay, but I was in the middle of exams. I still am, but I will try to update sooner. I promise !_


End file.
